The present invention relates generally to interconnection architecture, and particularly to interconnecting multiple processors with multiple shared memories.
Advances in the area of computer graphics algorithms have led to the ability to create realistic and complex images, scenes and films using sophisticated techniques such as ray tracing and rendering. However, many complex calculations must be executed when creating realistic or complex images. Some images may take days to compute even when using a computer with a fast processor and large memory banks. Multiple processor systems have been developed in an effort to speed up the generation of complex and realistic images. Because graphics calculations tend to be memory intensive applications, some multiple processor graphics systems are outfitted with multiple, shared memory banks. Ideally, a multiple processor, multiple memory bank system would have full, fast interconnection between the memory banks and processors. For systems with a limited number of processors and memory banks, a crossbar switch is an excellent choice for providing fast, full interconnection without introducing bottlenecks.
Shared memory banks often employ memory devices that use sophisticated addressing schemes having multiple states. Such devices include synchronous dynamic random access memories (SDRAMs). The device states generally include an available state and a busy (that is, unavailable) state. Conventional crossbar architectures do not take advantage of these states.